Moving On
by the-two-lauras
Summary: Written by Bookworm1990 and cruel-capricorn. A story about what happened to Vince after the last heist. Where are the team? Did they all survive?


_AN: Hey people. We (Bookworm1990 and cruel-capricorn) have decided to write this story together. We hope you enjoy it. Please tell us what you think of it, thanks guys - The two Lauras._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Visiting Him**  
  
Vince lay uncomfortably in his hospital bed. He could feel authority closing in on him and there was no way he could escape it while he lay there, still hooked up to bleeping machines. His arm was heavily bandaged and the shot wound in his side was aching dully. He was waiting. Waiting to die, waiting for someone to come and tell him where his family were, waiting to be arrested.  
  
He sighed and knew nothing was going to come that easily. He had been stupid. They'd all been stupid and now nothing was ever going to be the same. The truck driver had a shotgun and he had almost died. The others could have died too. He wondered where they had all gone. Whether they had gone to Mexico on that long awaited vacation or if they had stuck around and risked getting caught by the police.  
  
He looked up and saw two officers approaching his room. His stomach churned and he saw no escape. No way out. This was his fate.  
  
"Mr. Ames?" Asked the first, older officer. He nodded his head, seeing no point in lying. The nurses would have already told them who he was anyway.  
"We have suspicion to believe you took part in several armed robberies over the past couple of months and we are placing you under arrest pending further questioning," said the other. He rattled off Vince's rights and Vince barely even listened. He had heard it all before. How he could remain silent. How he had the right to an attorney.  
  
The court case found him guilty and as the judge delivered his sentence of two years, he felt himself sink deeper into his mind. Detaching his feelings and emotion.  
  
He was tough and he could handle prison, he knew that. But in order to do so, he was going to have to become stronger mentally.  
  
2 years later.  
  
Dressed in the suit he had been wearing when he had been sent to prison, Vince stepped out of the prison gates. He was free once again. He breathed in the fresh air, looked around at the un-tainted surroundings.  
  
Prison had changed him. He had seen what it had done to Dominic but now he knew exactly the things it did to you. Things go on inside those walls and he prayed to God he would never do anything to get him behind bars again. He had forced himself to make friends, fast. But his second night turned into a full on prison riot and he now had extra scars where he had been zapped with a tazer gun and hit with a tray.  
  
He walked through the car park and finally came across his sisters car.  
  
"Hey Liz" He said and hugged her. "Hey Vince. How does it feel to be a free man?" She asked and smiled.  
  
Vince smiled back and threw an arm around her. "Great. Now I wanna go back to the Fort and have a beer with Dom, Jesse, and Leon. Hell even Letty and Mia will join us and you should come too." He said and grinned.  
  
He missed the team so much. He didn't know what had happened to Jesse yet, he thought he was fine and was still drinking beer and designing cars.  
  
He stopped walking once he saw the look on Liz's face. "What Liz? Why the hell you look so upset all of a sudden?" He asked and stood in front of her.  
  
Liz's lip shoot a little. She didn't know how to tell Vince what had happened to Jesse. For the past 2 years he thought that Jesse, hell the whole team went back to their normal lives, waiting for him to get out of prison. He wasn't allowed to have visitors at all during his stay.  
  
"Vince..." She said quietly, looking down at the pavement. She really didn't want to tell him. She was dreading telling him what happened.

"What? Tel me Liz." Vince coaxed. He didn't know what the hell got her so upset. Was it because he mention the team? Did something happen to them?  
  
"Is it the team?" He asked, voice shaking. Liz looked up at him, eyes watery.

"Here, let me take you somewhere. It'll explain it better to you then I could." She said and got in her car. Vince entered the car, very scared at what his sister was talking about.  
  
1 hour later Liz pulled her stopped her car at Row 14 at the Rose Cemetery and got out.

"Liz? What's going on? Talk to me." Vince said and looked around. He didn't even want to think about what they were doing here. Cemetery's gave him the jiggers. He had always been afraid of them. He didn't like the thought of hundreds of dead bodies under his feet.  
  
Liz started walking down Row 14 and stopped at the 8th grave in the row. Vince looked at her, and then looked to were she was looking at.  
  
Jesse Raymond Johnson.  
  
"No...." He whispered. Not Jesse. The kid was so young, so innocent. 

"Vince, I'm so sorry." Liz whispered and put a hand on his back. Vince backed away, like her hand just stung him.  
  
"Not Jess, no, he can't be..." He said, ignoring his sister. He felt tears enter his eyes. He's always loved Jesse like a little brother. Him, and Dom were always looking out for him. He was so good at cars. He couldn't believe he was gone now.  
  
Vince dropped down to his knees in front of his tombstone and placed his hands on the lettering. "Jesse! No! You're not gone! You're back at the house working on that damn computer of yours!" Vince said, in denial. He didn't want to believe it. He couldn't.  
  
"Vince?" He heard his sister ask in a shaky voice. He turned around and saw the tears coming out of her eyes. He then started crying. He missed Jesse so much. He didn't want his mind to process that Jesse, he buddy, his friend, his little brother, was dead, but it did. He just wanted to see that goofy computer geek Blondie one more time. He wanted to see his smile. He wanted to hear his laugh. He just wanted something to assure him that Jesse was still here, still in him.  
  
But that wouldn't happen. And he sure as hell knew it. He could just keep dreaming, because he'd never see him again. And that made him cry. His sister threw herself onto his shoulder and for the next hour they just cried on each other. Grieving over the nicest, smartest, guy that Vince has ever known.  
  
Na Na,  
Na na na na na na  
  
I Miss You  
I miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad  
  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly  
  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found  
It won't be the same  
Oh  
  
Na na  
Na na na na na  
  
I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't  
Ohh  
  
I hope you can hear me  
Cause I remember it clearly  
  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found  
It won't be the same  
Oh  
  
I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened you passed by  
  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back  
  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found  
It won't be the same  
No  
  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found  
It won't be the same  
Oh  
  
Na na  
Na na na na na na  
  
I Miss You...


End file.
